


Tickle Monster

by SakumiYukime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Funny, Keith and Lance being adorable dorks, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: Children are afraid of the monsters that lay under their beds and that come out to prey on them when the darkness lingers.But Lance is not a child anymore. He hasn't been in years!And even when Keith warns him about the great dangers below their bed, he pays no mind!





	Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/gifts), [LorenStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/gifts).



“Great job, paladins!” Allura’s voice resonated through the coms. Keith found himself staring at the long glass that spread across the upper part of one of the walls on the training deck. They had been practicing for hours, exhaustion washing over all of them.

Shiro approached the other paladins quietly, probably too tired to even make a noise, “Let’s hit the showers!” The command sounded more like an order than anything else, yet Keith knew none of them would have contradicted Shiro’s instruction. Nothing like a warm bath after hours of fatigue and sweat.

Keith finished first, leaving with a white towel over his dripping hair. He knew that of all paladins, Lance was the one that enjoyed the showers the most. And that was the main reason why he never bothered waiting for him.

He knew that he probably should have waited, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to care as he walked into the dark room. He didn’t try to turn the lights on. His intent was to turn them off eventually anyway, so there was no point in the action.

He wiped his hair, ruffling it to dryness, and threw the towel somewhere.

Lance was going to scowl him for that later. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was a bit too tired to care.

He dropped into the blue paladin’s bed, a place that had smoothly started to feel more and more like home, clenching into a ball as he drowned into Lance’s scent.

Keith tried to remain awake while he waited for Lance to join him in his nap, or at least to show up, but the hardest he tried to keep his eyes open, the more exhausted he felt. And soon, the red paladin was dozing off.

A muffled noise woke him up, forcing him to awareness. When he peered outside the comfort of the bed, the violet eyes found themselves staring into deep blue ones.

“Mind moving a bit to the side?”

It was Lance.

Keith immediately complied, moving enough for Lance to get onto the bed. He would never admit it out loud, at least not too loud, but he loved how warm Lance felt next to him. His skin was smooth and his chest comfortable to rest against. Keith couldn’t even begin to count the ridiculous amount of times he had fallen asleep to the repetitive beating of Lance’s heart.

It was nice. To have him there. And to know he was alright. Still breathing.

Keith tried not to think too much about it, but sometimes the uninvited thoughts raided his mind. It was unsettling to think what could happen.

They were fighting the galra. A fight that they had not picked but yet they had to battle in order to protect the universe.

Wars were unfair and Keith tried not to think too much about how much one could lose in them. Even someone like Keith, that barely had anything.

He clung closer to Lance’s side, this reasoning causing his heart rate to speed up. The blue paladin seemed to notice how much Keith had tensed up, “You ok?” His voice was as tender as the long fingers playing with Keith’s black hair.

The red paladin smiled. A soft smile. Too tired for the teeth to show up, but genuine enough to light Keith’s whole face and set Lance’s heart on fire.

“I’m fine,” his voice was husky and his eyes far too heavy. Keith didn’t protest when Lance cradled him in one of his arms. He peered, only one eye opening, “Hey?” Keith called, slightly more awake than the last time he had spoken. Lance looked at him. “Shouldn’t we move more to this side?” he asked, even if it didn’t sound like a question, “Your foot is hanging off!”

“Nah…” Lance only held him closer, “It’s fine.”

“Oh really?” Keith looked at the blue paladin intensively, and Lance immediately knew something _Keith-like_ was coming out of that pretty mouth of his, “Aren’t you afraid of the tickle monster under your bed?”

Lance had to use all his strength not to crack right there laughing, “Don’t be childish, Keith!” he proclaimed in a wise tone, “There’s no such thing as the _tickle monster_!”

“Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better!” Keith offered, already dozing off, mouth too heavy to even manage to make some of the words understandable. Lance found it adorable. He held Keith closer and soon fell asleep.

 

Two blue eyes peered open accompanied by an annoyed groan. Lance had no idea for how long he had slept, but it had been nice while it lasted. Yet, being awake like this wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed.

Even if it _was_ a joke.

“Keith… Stop it!” He giggled feeling his feet being tickled, “I know it’s you! You know I’m not even ticklish on my foot!”

The red paladin let out an upset whine, “What are you talking about?” His voice came out sore and reeking of sleep, “I’m right next to you.”

That was right. Keith was right next to him. Then who- Then what had just tickled his feet.

He rushed to turn on the bedside light, a high pitched scream involuntarily leaving his throat. Keith had seen Lance get scared many times, but he _had never_ seen him scream so loud or jump so high.

A cracking laugh came from under the bed, from where Pidge rose, tears in her eyes from holding her laughter.

“Pidge?!” Lance wined.

The petite girl had overheard the conversation as she walked down the hall and could not resist the opportunity to prank Lance. She approached Keith, high fived him while laughing like a madman and rushed for the exit before Lance could recover and decided to retaliate. Hunk was near the door, peeking from under the phone that had recorded the whole scene. His other hand was on his mouth, but he was doing a terrible job muffling his laughter.

Pidge ran to him, grabbing her phone and dashing down the corridors laughing, “Coran, told me to say that dinner was ready!” Keith heard her shout as she sprinted away. Lance had gotten off the bed too and had dashed after her.

Keith sank into the bed, enjoying the warm place where Lance had laid, without daring to consider how much he would lose if something ever went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was highly inspired by a post from Tumblr and by my two friends that easily persuaded me to stay awake till 3 AM to write this.  
>  But good news, my _'can only write at least 30k fics'_ self just wrote a small one-shot and this is goals!  
>  Anyways If you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave kudos _or comments! ___  
> Thank you so much for reading <3  
>     
>  Tumblr: [SakumiYukime](https://sakumiyukime.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
